


【肖钱】Up to the Stage

by cranberrycookie0



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0





	【肖钱】Up to the Stage

年轻的女孩子们仍喜欢在半夜潜入空无一人的舞台幽会，就像她们小时候喜欢逃课跑到学校地下车库一样。没有什么特别的意义，或许孩子天生就有冒险家的基因。

灯光已然尽数熄灭，场馆黑漆漆一片，一丁点响声都会被无限放大。舞台上的道具，那些无用的花瓣与彩带早被清理干净，地面冰冷又空旷，硌痛了孔肖吟单薄的脊背。

她欲拒还迎地推钱蓓婷的肩，语气里带着点撒娇的意味：“让我起来好不好？”

“不好。”钱蓓婷不去看她的眼睛，似乎身下的是女妖美杜莎，看一眼就能让人理智全无。

孔肖吟有些不满地撅起嘴，却也没再说什么，只伸过脖子去索取一个吻。

这一次钱蓓婷满足了她。缘由是在唇舌交缠与津液交换中，小狼狗一样的女孩总能占得上风，在这样横冲直撞的掠夺中，她过早地缴械投降了，双颊因为缺氧而飞起红晕，可她偏偏沉溺于接吻的快乐，无法自拔。

她总是这样，明知不是对手还一次次地羊入虎口，简直像个被情欲操纵的瘾君子。钱蓓婷放过了她的嘴，在她耳边说：“白天演出你被我放在桌上的时候，是不是…… ”

毕竟还是年轻，小狼狗只有一股子莽劲，荤话说到一半就被咽了下去，红着脸向孔肖吟裙下探去，她的姐姐十分配合地漏出几声喘息，她就像个迫切得到奖赏的战士，愈发地卖力。

呻吟声很快压抑不住了，孔肖吟叠起双臂遮住脸，被钱蓓婷拿开。“让我看看姐姐嘛。”

“呜……不要看……不好看的……”

“瞎说。”在这样漆黑一片的空气里，她还是能看清她的迷乱的神情，嘴角滴落的口涎，樱桃红的嘴唇微微张开着。好色噢，钱蓓婷的脑子嗡嗡响，就伸手想把那滴液体擦去，一条柔软的舌头却缠上来，小动物一样舔她。

简直是在犯罪了。孔肖吟含着她的手指，虚着眼望她，下面那张嘴吸得更紧，她抽出一点就迫不及待地挽留。高潮像一场突如其来的风暴，却又那样地在情理之中，那双美丽的眉毛紧紧皱起，细长双腿绷着勾住她的背。

忽然有一束灯光照过来，照亮了孔肖吟缀着泪水的睫毛。所有的声音立即被强行压抑下去，门卫的脚步声由远及近，又渐渐远去。这座场馆恢复了它应有的安静，迷乱的喘息却显得更加清晰。

云雨终于平息，孔肖吟挣扎着想逃离幽邃的情欲深渊。“今天就到这儿吧。舞还没练好呢，我们快回去练习吧。”

钱蓓婷却不买账，歪着头笑着望住她：“就在这吧，这里不就是舞台吗？”

孔肖吟被臊得耳根都红起来。可她抱着手臂遮住胸前，浑身只穿一条短裙，内裤可怜巴巴地挂在脚踝边，反像个勾人的妖精。她的骑士在面前单膝跪下，英气的眉眼充满暗示意味地挑起，绅士风度十足地伸出手，仿佛那儿有一支红玫瑰。不过没有也没关系，她还是下意识地搭上去，仿佛一切本该如此。

那一刻她想起雨果笔下的卫队长与婊子，又觉得有些自甘轻贱。可人在爱情里就是如此容易将自己看低。

她们相拥着起舞。钱蓓婷垂下眼帘，想象台下观众正目不转睛地望着自己和孔肖吟，他们定然会被这情景惊得说不出话来——孔肖吟的裸体太过美丽，纯净无瑕的又蕴含着与生俱来的情色因子，宛如一件艺术品。而这一切只有钱蓓婷能够欣赏。

她想入非非，又去摸孔肖吟的裙底。孔肖吟恼羞成怒，便去掰她的手，嗔道：“干什么啊，舞蹈里没这个动作啊……”

钱蓓婷险些笑出声来，她的姐姐就是这样，无论身体多么放荡，嘴上总是要故作矜持，让她不禁怀疑这是不是勾引的一环。孔肖吟神色间满溢着委屈，她只保持沉默，手上却忽然用力，按压那个敏感的地方。孔肖吟猝不及防，喉间溢出一声呻吟。

“其实姐姐明明就很想要吧。”钱蓓婷凑过去贴着她的脸柔柔地吐气。孔肖吟羞得扭过头去，腰却化成了一滩水。

“怎么这就软掉了呢？”她轻笑着，手上动作越发放肆。孔肖吟已经没有了还嘴的力气，只能趴在钱蓓婷的肩上，小猫一样发出微弱的呻吟。她已然顾不上和妹妹拌嘴了。这具易感的身体，已经全然委身于欲望。她屈服了，也不知是什么成为了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“姐姐要怎么才能满足呢？”

孔肖吟抓住她的手，想把手指送得更深。钱蓓婷故意不去顶她里面的敏感点，孔肖吟急得眼泪都流下来，哀求道：“碰碰那边吧...”

“那姐姐要永远和我在一起哦。”

孔肖吟已经没有力气去分辨钱蓓婷有几分认真了。平日里沉重不堪的承诺，在欲望的浸润下轻得一文不值。就像飘在半空的肥皂泡泡，折射着七彩的光，却一触及就破碎。

但她也管不了那么多了：“我答应你，快给姐姐吧。”

钱蓓婷哭了。泪水滴在孔肖吟赤裸的肩上，她哽咽着：“姐姐要说到做到哦。”手上终于使了十分的力气。她的姐姐，她的猫，终于餍足地皱起眉，意乱情迷地挠她的背。两具炽热的身体紧紧相贴，那温度仿佛要把冰块都引燃。终于她到了，她趴在年下的肩上，抽搐着战栗着，湿热的液体淋了她满手。

孔肖吟忘情地叫着她的名字，钱蓓婷却在看不见的地方露出一个复杂的笑容。女孩单薄的肩上仿佛担着千斤的重量。可那又能怎样呢。她们的欲望很轻，她们的爱却很沉。迟早要分离，一半飞上半空，一半埋进土里。也就只有在情欲喷薄的时候，两者短暂地交融。像醉酒后荒谬的梦，酒醒后一切又跌回冷冰冰的现实。

没有人知道这座舞台见证过一段有一点畸形却又美得像肥皂泡的爱情。她们依旧跳双人舞蹈，那眼神胶着得恰到好处，一切都像精心编排的剧本。剧中人情到深处假戏真做，可众人只叹服她们演技精湛能以假乱真。

那个承诺谁都默契十足地没有再提起。有时候钱蓓婷很想问孔肖吟，她究竟是怎么想的。但她终究没有问出口。她太了解她的姐姐了，就像好多年前她们籍籍无名，她们少不更事，还能纵情欢爱。钱蓓婷像个尝不够甜头的小孩子，总喜欢问：“姐姐下一次呢，下一次什么时候呀？”

孔肖吟总是很疲惫地笑，她彼时还不明白那笑容的含义，如今她终于明了。

下一次遥遥无期。

\-----fin-----


End file.
